Inbetween
by ice bitten
Summary: You can't force a man out of a child. KinSakuRyo


**The In-Between**

**Summary: You can't force a man out of a child. KinSaku RyoSaku **

_The bittersweet between my teeth,_

_Trying to find the in-between._

_Fall back in love eventually,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

_-Young Blood (The Naked and Famous)_

_**Warning: Hints of adult situations**_

**ONE.**

People don't change.

From rivals to teammates to brothers, Ryoma and Kintarou played many roles in each other's lives. They were destined at birth, two souls in constant view of one another. The West Prince versus the East, wild versus genius, they knew if there was one thing to be counted on, it was their everlasting commitment.

But they never expected her.

Tennis could be shared. Ryoma could win one game and Kintarou could win another. The game was theirs to fight over and have equal possession of.

But not her.

Only one of them could have her.

**TWO**.

"…to America?"

They sat in the back of their restaurant. All three had a different expression on his or her face. Kintarou crossed his arms, a strained, thoughtful look on his face. Sakuno looked confused and Ryoma merely sipped his drink.

A ticket lay on the table.

"Well?" Ryoma asked, annoyed.

Kintarou questioned again. "You want me to go to America?"

"What does it look like."

One again, Kintarou was swept into deep thought. His eyebrows twitched and a firm frown was set in his face.

Finally,

"Will I get to eat American food?"

"Jesus Christ," Ryoma rolled his eyes. He moved to take back the ticket when a tanned hand shot out.

"Aah, Koshimae don't be so grumpy!" Kintarou grinned, "Are there good players in America?"

"Of course."

"I can't wait!"

Kintarou leaned back, a full grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, hey," He said, "Let's go to Hollywood! Oh, and Washington! Let's see New York, too!"

"Hollywood and Washington are completely opposite from New York," Ryoma deadpanned.

"Let's go anyways!" Kintarou grinned, "We can do anything between the two of us!"

"Yeah, yeah," A smirk.

The two hardly noticed when their food arrived, both caught up in their trip to America. Meanwhile, Sakuno glanced sadly at her lap.

"Ah, don't worry Sakuno chan!" Kintarou smiled, "We'll write you every week, no, every day! And I'll buy you lots of souvenirs, okay?"

Sakuno smiled brightly at her Western Prince and rubbed his hair.

"Don't worry about me," She said, "Just go have fun."

"Sakuno is so mature," Kintarou said in awe.

Ryoma smirked (being proud, perhaps?) and began his meal.

"That's right," Kintarou said, "We'll call and write every day so Sakuno never gets lonely."

**THREE**.

They went to America several times after that.

Kintarou and Ryoma supposed they took her for granted. While they both chased their dreams, she worked hard at making a home they could fall back on. Late night flights from America would take them to her apartment, where upon falling on her couch, they would tell her unbelievable stories.

They knew what they were doing. Forgetting to call for weeks, souvenirs becoming less extravagant as times went on, but her smiles wiped away at their guilt.

So, like the passionate players they were, they chased after tennis.

But they were getting older.

**FOUR.**

It should've been Ryoma.

They were just leaving Sakuno's apartment and heading to the airport. It would be their seventh time going to America. Both were feeling anxious, seeing how another tournament was just around the corner.

"Oh, I forgot something at Sakuno's," Kintarou suddenly remembered.

"We can buy it at America or the airport," Ryoma snapped.

"I- I can't!" Kintarou protested, "It's the special key chain Shiraishi _senpai _gave me!"

"Well hurry up then!" Ryoma barked.

Kintarou was already up Sakuno's steps. He jumped two at the time, making it to her door in record time. Opening the door, Kintarou inwardly cheering that she hadn't locked it yet.

It should've been Ryoma.

On the floor, by her bed, he found her on the floor. She was crouched over and shaking. It took a second for Kintarou to realize that the sounds making his heart twist were her crying.

"Sakuno?" He called.

She abruptly stopped and looked up with guilt stricken eyes.

"O-Oh Kintarou_ kun_ I didn't hear you come in," She replied, "Was there anything you need?"

"Hey… why are you crying," Kintarou asked.

"I wasn't crying." Her answer was immediate.

Sakuno smiled at him, but it wasn't wiping any of the guilt Kintarou felt. As he crouched in front of her, he tried wiping her tears away with his sleeves.

"You're lying," Kintarou started to tear up himself, "Sakuno why are you crying?"

A sob escaped Sakuno in the form of a gasp and she began crying in her clenched palm. Kintarou cradled her hair, and clutched her two his chest. Both were still kneeled on the ground.

Kintarou saw a necklace on the floor. It was one Ryoma bought for her the first time they came back from America.

"D-Don't tell Ryoma kun," Sakuno sobbed.

He didn't trust himself to speak, but Kintarou nodded his head.

It should've been Ryoma that have found her, Kintarou looked back. Then, perhaps things wouldn't change into the way they did.

**FIVE.**

Kintarou always knew Sakuno loved Ryoma more than him. In a way, he was fine with it. He cherished both of them equally, so the idea of them married and having children was something delightful.

He never thought it would end up like this.

"Are you sure you want to stay?"

Kintarou was just looking out the window, wondering if the plane in the sky was the same on Ryoma was on. He looked over at his shoulder to Sakuno.

"Are you sure you didn't want my ticket?" He grinned.

Sakuno shook her head, "Ryoma_ kun_ wouldn't like that."

Kintarou didn't press further, but allowed silence to pass between them.

"What did Ryoma_ kun_ say? When you told him you weren't going?"

"He's such a meanie," Kintarou pouted, "He didn't look disappointed at all and just smirked at me."

"That's weird," Sakuno laughed.

"He's so stupid," Kintarou crossed his arms, "He's leaving his two best friends he could at least pretend to be sad."

Sakuno softly smiled and held Kintarou's arm.

"Shall we go to the park?"

He grinned, "Okay!"

**SIX**.

It was supposed to be Ryoma.

It was supposed to be Ryoma.

He was the mature one, the one that could solve any problem with a simple, "_Made made dane_". Ryoma was the hero, the prince, and the one who always won in the end.

It was the way things were, Kintarou admired Ryoma, but never wanted to become him. He was much too satisfied being the carefree, child-at-heart kind of person.

They had a system!

Ryoma was the mature, cooler one.

Kintarou was a child in a man's body. He was carefree.

Ryoma would grow up, marry, and retire from Tennis.

Kintarou will spend the rest of his days back at Osaka, where he live a carefree life.

Ryoma was supposed to get the girl, in the end.

That's the way it was assumed.

**SEVEN**.

Over the weeks, Kintarou continued to visit Sakuno. She greeted him with the same, cheerful smile. However, there was an undertone of sadness Kintarou was able to pick up on, ever since he caught her crying. Perhaps all her smiles were that sad? How long had she been wearing them?

"Sa-ku-no!" Kintarou cheered, "Can you make me _daifuku_, again?"

"Of course!" Sakuno smiled, "Why don't you go lay on the couch?"

"Naah, I wanna watch you instead," Kintarou leaned on the counter and cheekily grinned.

Laughter, "You're embarrassing me, Kintarou _kun_, go play tennis."

"Sakuno don't be so cold!" Kintarou whined.

Sakuno sighed and ruffled Kintarou's hair.

"You're like a little boy.

He grinned, "I'm Sakuno's little boy."

Pinching his cheek, Sakunos smiled softly at him before putting on her apron. As he watched her back, he thought if he could ever love her like Ryoma could. The idea was scared him.

**EIGHT**.

Ryoma came home about a month later and it didn't take long for Kintarou to demand a match between them. They played for hours, Ryoma having learned a thing or two on his visit. The game ended in his win, much to Kintarou's dismay.

Taking a drink of water, Ryoma asked, "How is Ryuuzaki?"

"About that," Kintarou said, "I didn't want to tell you because the tournament was important to you, but Koshimae… she misses you, you know? She was crying when we left and that's why—"

"—That's why you stayed," Ryoma finished. He sighed and looked at his feet.

"Hey, Koshimae," Kintarou said, "Maybe you should stay with her for a bit, you know? Hold off America and tennis for a bit?"

After a while Ryoma shook his head, "No, I'm not done, yet."

Kintarou protested, "It's breaking her heart, Koshimae! She loves you, you know!"

Ryoma suddenly snapped, "I know! But I can't stop, not yet."

"Why," Kintarou demanded.

"Because I know it'll be over," Ryoma sternly said, "You know what I'm talking about."

Looking down, Kintarou nodded. Tennis would always be around for Kintarou, but Ryoma would marry Sakuno one day. Ryoma wouldn't abandon his family for tennis, so he would play it out while still having the chance.

"I need you to look after her for a while." Ryoma finally said.

"Yeah, just don't take so long," Kintarou grinned, "She might just fall in love with me, instead."

Ryoma looked down and smiled.

"Maybe you'll be better."

**NINE.**

"Sakuno really loves Koshimae," Kintarou told her, one night.

She was in the middle of polishing the necklace Ryoma bought her. Kintarou, cross-legged on her bed, watched in amusement. Sakuno lightly blushed.

Kintarou laughed, "You're getting so~ red!"

"_Mou_, Kintarou _kun_," Sakuno blushed, "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"You're so cold!" Kintarou whined, "Home is so far! Let me stay here for a few days, okay?"

Sakuno sighed, but grinned happily in spite of herself, "It has been so lively since Kintarou _kun_ decided to stop going to America."

"Only temporarily!" Kintarou yelped, "And then Koshimae is going to stay here and I'll get to go back to America!"

Looking hopefuly, Sakuno inquired, "Did he say that? Is Ryoma _kun_ going to stay here?"

"Some day," Kintarou answered without heisitation.

Sakuno was glowing, and a wide smile spread on her face.

"I can't wait," She said, "O-Oh but that doesn't mean he's forbidden to go to America just…"

"I know," Kintarou grinned, "I know."

For the rest of the stay, Kintarou and Sakuno lived together in her tiny apartment. Kintarou picked up teaching tennis to children to help pay for rent. With his childish charms, the children took a liking to him immediately. On weekends, Kintarou often went about cities, taking part in tournaments here and there. Sakuno always welcomed him home at the end of the day, with a warm meal and smile waiting.

The thought of falling in love with Sakuno occurred once or twice to Kintarou, but he quickly dismissed it. As peaceful as it was, Kintarou only hung on to it because he knew some day he would return to tennis.

"I can't wait," Kintarou told Sakuno over dinner, "I wonder how strong the players are now."

"Maybe you should call up your old teammates and have a match," Sakuno advised, "That way you won't be rusty."

"That's a good idea!" Kintarou said in awe, "You're a genius!"

Sakuno giggled.

Kintarou looked up in wonder, "I wonder what Koshimae is doing now…"

"I hope he's happy," Sakuno said.

"I bet you're excited for him to come back. He should be home in a week? Aah, what's taking him so long?"

"Let him have fun," Sakuno said, "When he's ready, he'll come home."

"You're so understanding. Koshimae doesn't deserve you," Kintarou whined and leaned on the table, "So much waiting, how can you stand it?"

Sakuno examined the red head in front of her, "It's gotten easier, recently."

**TEN**.

"_I'm not coming home."_

Kintarou massaged his temple and groaned softly.

He couldn't do this.

He shouldn't have to do this.

Two weeks later Ryoma called Kintarou, informing the red head that he couldn't go home. That he was going to stay and play tennis in America for some big, hot shot team.

"_Tell her to stop waiting. I don't want her to wait, anymore." _

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He was scared, Kintarou realized, Ryoma was scared just as much as Kintarou was when he played with the idea of loving someone else. Surely, Sakuno could understand that?

For people like him and Ryoma, it was only tennis. Having time to love someone else? The idea was so fragile and so horrifying.

A speech was already forming in Kintarou's head. He would tell Sakuno that Ryoma would come home – one day and everything will be fine. Kintarou will leave the next day.

"I need to play tennis," Kintarou muttered. He needed to leave Sakuno now or he'll never be gone.

The sound of the door opening made Kintarou shoot up from the chair. Sakuno hurried in, carrying a plastic bag of groceries.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said, "I just thought I would make us _mapo tofu_ tonight but the store was out of tofu so I had to go to the market on the other side of town. But that's okay because look, I got you strawberry milk!"

Sakuno held the carton up to Kintarou, but upon seeing his solemn face, faltered.

"Kintarou _kun_, are you okay?"

Kintarou gulped.

"I… I uh," He looked down, "I just got a call from Koshime…"

Her eyes brightened, "Oh? Is he stuck in traffic and wants you to pick him up? Is that why you're so sad?"

"No… no you see..." Kintarou looked in her eyes, "He's not coming home."

He broke her heart. Kintarou knew it from the way her face crumbled and her eyes watered. No, he couldn't do this. Kintarou needed to leave, he wanted to play tennis, and he shouldn't be here.

"He'll be back," Kintarou immediately said, "Just… I don't know when…"

"_Nooo…"_ Sakuno moaned in her hands crying as she fell to the floor, "He's not coming back."

"Don't say that," Kintarou sunk to his knees besides her. The scene was eerily similar to when he first found her crying, "Please don't cry."

"He's not coming back," Sakuno cried into Kintarou's shoulders, "He's left me, he's not coming back!"

"No!" Kintarou said, "C'mon, don't cry! You can find someone new! Let's go speed dating, doesn't that sound fun? I always wanted to try that."

"No, no, no," Sakuno moaned, "I c-can't. I can't. I can't."

"Come on, you'll find someone better!"

"He's left me." Sakuno cried.

"Stop that!"

"I'm sorry Kintarou _kun_," Sakuno hiccupped, "I can't stop. H-he's left me."

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. He was supposed to be the carefree one, playing tennis and chasing Koshimae and his girlfriend around. Their future was breaking before his eyes and Kintarou knew. He grabbed Sakuno's face.

"I'm still here!"

And he tried salvaging her. Kissing her in hopes he could some how cherish her in place of someone great.

**ELEVEN**.

In the end, Ryoma and Kintarou were battling each other. Both loved their passion as much as the other, which was part of the reason why they understood one another so well. If fate had allowed it differently, they would've lived out their dreams until their bodies failed them.

But they hadn't expected her.

Eventually, they knew one of them would have to stay with her. Because both men cherished her so much, they couldn't bear to leave her alone.

Kintarou looked at Sakuno. They somehow made it to her bed. Although the night was cold and both were stripped bare, they didn't further make contact. Sakuno turned over on her stomach, and faced him.

There was a brief pause and flicker of emotion in Sakuno's eyes before she answered, "Kintarou, I—"

"It doesn't have to be anything," Kintarou suddenly replied, "We can just… let it happen."

"That's scary," Sakuno couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll stay here," Kintarou said, "Tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that."

"Kintarou _kun."_

He hugged her close, bringing his face to her chest so she could cradle him because he was tired and she always had that way of feeling like _home_. Kintaro inhaled her.

Sakuno rubbed his head, wanting so much to cry in the selfishness of it all. She knew he was still scared, because he never loved someone before as much as he loved tennis. A young boy at heart, still tempted by dreams and ambitions, was willing to stay.

"I'll love you," He said in a quiet, determined voice, "One day I can cherish you, just as much as he would."

.

.

.

"Okay."

_Saturday, October 8, 11 (4:42 Am) _

Hmm. Well, okay before anyone starts flaming me, this was just something I wanted to write as a challenge.

I always liked KinSakuRyo. I can imagine so many playful scenarios with their different personalities but I wanted to take a more serious approach to them.

They are probably OOC, but this is my take on them in their older years (mid-twenties). I made Ryoma more insecure on purpose, just for the sake of the story, but I hope it wasn't too much where it wasn't THAT much unbelievable.

Kintarou ended up being with Sakuno in the end because I imagine him more likely to fall prey to Sakuno's emotions. Although it is fun to write Ryoma as a jealous type, he seems to be more of a callous kind of fellow to anything not-tennis, which is why it ended up not being RyoSaku.

Sakuno isn't so shy-bug because she's older, one, and two, because I like writing her how she is in the manga as opposed to the anime. In the manga she seems more reserved, mature, and intelligent (still clumsy at times, but ah, you gotta love her).

So I hope that clears up some things. I know this story was a bit out of my comfort zone, haha.

Again, this may be a hit or miss with his character, but this is how I chose to portray them for this story.


End file.
